Outed
by shopgirl152
Summary: Buford and Baljeet had vowed to keep their relationship a secret. But when Isabella accidentally catches the two kissing in the park, there's only question in both their minds: what will their friends think? Bujeet. One-shot.


"Buford, do we have to keep doing this?" Baljeet looked up at the flagpole and sighed. "Why do we not just tell them we are dating? Would it not be easier? I am running out of underpants. Again."

"No, we can't tell them. We promised to keep it secret."

"I am aware of that, but—"

"Back up so I can string up your underwear."

Baljeet sighed as he walked backwards, allowing Buford to attach the back of his underwear to the flagpole. He winced at the slight wedgie.

"Sorry." Buford turned to his boyfriend, eyes softening. "We'll tell them soon." He gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Buford promise."

"Well, I guess if you do promise…ah!" The smaller boy winced as his feet left the ground. He grumbled. "Why does this never get easier?" He looked down at the bully below. "You still owe me a kiss at the bottom!"

Buford smiled. "Done."

* * *

Isabella walked down the sidewalk, heading for Phineas and Ferb's house. She was just about to turn the corner when something caught her eye. Dangling high above the trees was Baljeet, his underpants obviously strung up on the flagpole. She groaned.

"Oooo…that Buford. Doesn't he ever stop?" She sank to her knees behind a bush, watching. "I'll bet—hey, what a minute…"

Isabella watched in amazement as Buford began lowering the smaller boy. Once Baljeet had reached the bottom, Buford gave the nerd a quick peck on the lips before untying him.

"Kissing?" She raised a brow while Buford took Baljeet's hand, clasping it in his own before the two walked away, sitting under a nearby tree.

"Kissing. Holding hands." Isabella mulled the two things over, searching for an answer. "But why…" her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! I know what they're doing!" She sprang up from her hiding place, running at full tilt. "I have to tell Phineas and Ferb!"

* * *

"Wow Ferb! This has to be our greatest undertaking yet!" Phineas stood in the middle of the backyard, surveying their latest project.

Around the entire backyard was an elaborate domino set-up. Dominos lined the fence, the wall and the side of the house. There were even dominos encircling the tree before going up and down it.

The red head grinned. "Dominos made out of Gouda. Tasty and practical. Should we try it out?"

Ferb nodded. He slowly began to move his foot toward the first domino only to pause at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Phineas! Ferb! You have to come quick!" Isabella raced through the back gate, skidding to stop when she noticed the carefully set up dominos.

But it was to late. Her foot grazed the edge of a domino, setting off an elaborate chain reaction that ended with a domino flying through the air, landing in a yellow cup sitting at Ferb's elbow.

"GOAL!" Phineas threw his hands in the air in triumph. "As always, nice shot Isabella."

She curtsied. "Thank you very much."

"And to the victor go the spoils." The red head reached into the cup, pulling out the domino and handing it to Isabella.

"Ummm…"

"It's made of gouda."

"Oh." She took the domino, popping it into her mouth. "Mmm…"

"You like it?" Isabella nodded. "Great! Okay Ferb, that was part one. Now for part two. Did you get the blowtorch? Cause you know, we—"

"Uh guys? There's something I need to tell you."

Phineas stopped planning at the look on Isabella's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Buford and Baljeet. I saw them at the flagpole and—"

"The flagpole?" Phineas blinked. "I thought Buford was done with that. I mean, it's been awhile since he's actually done that—"

"I thought that too, but—"

"This is an outrage!" Isabella started at her friend's tone. "I mean, all summer long, Buford runs Baljeet up that flagpole and, well, it's gone on long enough!"

"Phineas—"

"Sorry Isabella, but Buford's bullying has gone on long enough. It's time someone put a stop to it."

"Yes, but…Phineas, it's not what you think!"

But it was to late; the red head had already left the yard.

Ferb was about to say something when Isabella grabbed him by the hand, hauling him out of the yard.

"No time Ferb! We have to go after Phineas! NOW!"

* * *

"So you see, that's how I learned Voltaire."

"For Brigitte?"

"Yeah."

"But she is gone now right?"

"Dude! You saw what happened!"

"And I was very glad it did." Baljeet took his boyfriend's hand in his, scooting closer to him. "Will you quote Voltaire for me?"

"Gladly. I'll start with—"

"Hey Buford!"

"AH!" Buford jumped a clear foot away from Baljeet, staring up in horror. "Geez Dinnerbell! Try announcin yourself next time!"

"Well technically, he did announce himself," Baljeet pointed out. ""You were just busy…um…oh." He blushed. "Well, this is very awkward—"

"Buford," Phineas completely ignored the smaller boy. "Buford, I'm sick of you always bullying Baljeet. Especially running him up a flagpole. He's a person! I mean, don't you think he deserves more than that?"

"You're absolutely right—"

But the red head wasn't listening. "No matter what Baljeet does, you never stop. So I'm taking a stand."

"Phineas!" Isabella rushed into the park, Ferb right behind her.

But Phineas ignored them all. "Which is why I should have done this at the beginning of summer!" He wheeled an arm back, bringing it forward quickly. Just as the punch was about to hit Buford square on the jaw, Baljeet threw himself in front of the bully.

"Phineas stop! Do not hurt him!"

"Huh?" The red head stopped, confused. "But why Baljeet? Buford's always bullying you. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Well yes, of course, but it is for show. At least, it has been recently."

"I don't understand—"

"Aw man, don't you get it?" Buford pushed Baljeet off him, glaring up at the red head. "We're dating you lame brain!"

"Wha-?"

"You know, datin. Holding hand. Kissing. That kinda thing."

"Phineas, are you alright?" Baljeet asked. "You look a little pale."

"Dating? Bu-but how? I mean, you're both boys and—"

"Ya got a problem with that?" Buford grabbed Baljeet, holding him protectively against his chest.

"No no. I mean, it's just a lot to process." Phineas turned to Isabella.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you ran off," she said, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

He blinked, then turned to his brother, silently asking for help.

Ferb merely smiled. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Yeah, but—"

Isabella gave the red head's shoulder a squeeze before turning back to Buford and Baljeet. "Why don't you tell us how it happened? Maybe we can all understand."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Isabella grinned. "It started with Buford kissing you under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve as his good deed for the year and it went from there?" The five kids were now sitting under the tree, listening as Buford and Baljeet told their story.

"Yes." Baljeet leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder, happy things were out in the open. "Then it was the Baljeatles concert, though he would never admit that."

"Hey! I was gonna tell ya I liked you."

"Oh really? When?"

Buford blushed. "At some point!"

"That is _soo_ cute," Isabella teased.

"Yeah, yeah, we're cute." Buford rolled his eyes. "There goes my rep." The four friends laughed.

"So Phineas, you have not said much," said Baljeet. "How are you feeling about this?"

"Yeah Dinnerbell. We good?"

"Well…" Phineas looked between his two friends. "You seem really happy with each other, so…" he smiled. "It's cool."

"And what of you Ferb?" Baljeet asked.

Ferb smirked, crossing himself. "As an ordained minister, you have my blessing."

"Oh great great. We've been blessed by a minister," Buford grumbled good-naturedly. "Can we please get back to normal already?"

"Oh yeah!" Phineas turned to his brother. "We better get back to the house; those dominos might be a bit smelly."

"Smelly dominos?" Baljeet scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah! Ferb and I made dominos out of gouda!"

"You guys should see it; it's amazing," Isabella added. "Although…we'll have to set it up again."

"That's okay Isabella." The red head smiled, getting to his feet and helping her up. "Setting everything up is half the fun! And now, we can do part two of our plan, right Ferb?" His brother nodded, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Shall we?" Baljeet asked, helping Buford to his feet as the others headed out of the park.

"Yeah, alright. Buford love Gouda."

The smaller boy smiled. "So, are you glad we told them?"

"A little."

"A little? What do you mean a little?"

"I dunno. I kinda liked just the two of us knowing, you know?"

"Yes, I know." Baljeet was about to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek when the pair were interrupted.

"Guys! Come on! You're missing all the fun!" Isabella called.

"Coming!" Baljeet grabbed the bully's hand, the two racing out of the park to join their friends for the next adventure.

* * *

**A/N: **If you're curious about the whole Ferb as an ordained minister thing, go read my other story Justice of the Peace.


End file.
